Forum:Rank the manufacturers
title says it all. I'll start: 1. S+S- Awesome look, fast and accurate guns with tech at least 3/4 as good as Maliwan, and huge mags to boot. 2. Atlas- I'd probably put them at number one if their prime examples weren't so rare. All around awesome and balanced stats, a top tier weapon will likely out-gun any other comparable example from another brand. Pretty spiffy looking, too. 3. Hyperion- Fast and accurate, a number of their legendaries have some nifty features. they seem to have a hidden recoil reduction in the material properties, too. They also reload really quickly, second only to Tediore. 4. Mailwan- Can't go wrong with a Hellfire. In fact, this is so true that it's almost a detriment to the game. I love elemental weapons, but have started to avoid some of the Maliwan legendaries in favor of using something that provides a bit more challenge. 5. Tediore- I know most people like to hate on Tediore, but I occasionally run across some Tediore guns that are just too good to not use. They make some excellent shotguns, combat rifles, and SMGs. Most 9999999 guns that I have found are Tediores. Their Anarchies are so fun, because they're tiny, fast and reload in the blink of an eye. I'll often select a Tediore anarchy over a more powerful model just to watch the bullet storm blast out of this little shintsy box that empties out and is ready again before you even notice it. 6. Dahl/Torgue- It's tough for me to find anything really exceptional about these guys. I regularly use several of their models, but nothing really screams "awesome" to me. They're just regular, "working man's" guns. That being said, you could probably pick up any one of them that you see and start using it with decent success. 8. Jakobs. Yeah, yeah. You think it should be higher up there, right? I used to think so, too. Unfortunately, aside from the Bessie, the Unforgiven, the Skullmasher and some of their top tier Mashers, their company mantra is a joke. It almost ALWAYS takes more than one shot, and by the time I'm ready with the next, my shield is down halfway. Sorry, Jakobs. Your terrifying power is just still not enough to make up for your terrible ROF. 9. Eridian. Eridians are fun for a while. I've had some good success with Lightnings and Thunderstorms. I've even played around with some of the new elemental guns from Knoxx. They're ok if you don't have anything better, but they're outdone by every other weapon of a similar nature and comparable level in the game. It's nice to have infinite firepower, but even with 50 proficiency, it just takes too damn long to recharge. 10. Vlaadof. Can someone explain to me anything Vlaadof has going for it? No, seriously, anything? Their propaganda suggests they have higher fire rates. Well, they do, but I've never seen anything that wasn't at least near a Vlaadof's ROF in a comparable model. They aren't especially powerful, their accuracy is a joke, and their slightly higher ROF in most cases is just not enough to redeem every other terrible stat on the gun. It's like they made everything totally average and equal, but instead it all adds up to suck. I guess no less should be expected from a communist brand, though.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:44, October 6, 2010 (UTC) nice "review", if I may call it so. I just think I could've gone without the "I'm so american and commies suck" joke. Also, nothing is worse than eridian. it makes you walk so damn slow it's just too much punishmente for a weapon that doesn't help you much anyway.Turco poa 05:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well you go on ahead and name me one product from a communist society that out-performs a similar thing from a "freer"- market society, and I'll strike that comment out. Also, you don't have to be an American or a patriot to be anti-communism.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Vlaadof Mongol Rocket Launchers are entertaining and well.... effective as a Berserker with a launcher ammo regen mod equiped. I would bump that manufacturer up a bit on the list. LittleManChild 05:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) On account of one decent weapon that's only really useful to a specific class? I'd be willing to give some points for that, but they're going to have drum up something besides the Mongol and the Chopper to get moved up in my book. Eridians aren't really even a real "manufacturer" so to speak, and I still find them more useful than Vlaadof.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) As much as I hate elemental weapons, how can Maliwan not be ranked first? Firehawk, Hellfire, Volcano, Defiler, Crux... These are some of the best (even usually considered over powered) weapons in the game. I've yet to see any build not using these weapons. Buy a Maliwan and light some people on fire! Happypal 06:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) If you'd read the explanation after the number and name, I say exactly why they aren't my number 1. Feel free to make your own lists too, guys.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 1) S&S is one of my top three favorites too. The extended mags are really useful on Sniper Rifles, and an S&S MG lets you lay down a flood of suppressive fire on enemies (especially if you are playing as Roland and have 200+ round mags with his skills). Orion and Serpens are awesome. 2) While I agree that Dahl guns tend to be balanced and don't stand out in any notable way, I would put Dahl near the top of the list though, tied with S&S. Time and again I find myself using Dahl weapons to great success and enjoyment thanks to their ability to let me use full auto fire with accuracy. Plus, the camo color schemes wins for best appearance hands down, and the Penetrator is a favorite of mine. 3) Maliwan. Killer elemental effects. Excellent legendaries. Nothing I really hate except the Hellfire being OP, which is not always a bad thing. Blue coloring scheme is cool too. 4) Valdof. Havoc MG's and most all of their SG's are fun and favorites of mine due to high ROF and good power. Many other offerings are quite terrible due to poor accuracy and mediocre power overall (I am looking at you Revolution). 5) Hyperion. Good weapons and love the accuracy, however I find little reason to use them in most cases. Sniper Rifles of comparable accuracy are not hard to find, and Hyperion weapons' power is usually outclassed by other manufacturers. 6) Torgue. Balanced and more powerful than Dahl, but the lower average fire rates and accuracy are significant negatives. 7) Tediore. Fast reloads are offset by low power. Useful legendaries becaus eof ammo regen, but Avenger aside, are crappy weapons to actually use in most cases compared with other manufacturers. As one who plays as a Soldier with ammo regen mods, however, I accept my bias against Tediore to some degree. 8) Atlas. I enjoy the Ogre and Kyros' Power, but otherwise find I use nothing else Atlas made. 9) Low rate of fire cancels out high power and accuracy. The only Jakobs I even touch is the Bessie I use rarely. 10) Eridian. ASS! Nuff said. That's my $0.02 06:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I see we agree on S+S and Jakobs, and our Maliwans and Eridians are pretty close.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 1) S&S - Bullets are your friends, and they make a model for practically every type of weapon I really care about with the exception of pistols. 2) Tediore - Time spent reloading is time spent without a usable weapon, also see above regarding weapon types and my caring. 3) Hyperion - They'd be number 1, so pretty and deadly with their accuracy married with recoil reduction and damage, but they're just too rare to be counted on in such a high slot. 4) Dalh - A respectable slot for a respectable manufacturer. Recoil reduction and availability might not be sexy, but you're always glad its there when things get tough. 5) Torgue - Upper midland territory here. Which isn't saying much. There's often nothing to really set Torgue weapons apart from others, nothing that catches the eye and makes me go, "Ooooh... shiny! Must keep!" But, hey, they punch like a bear even if they kick like a mule. 6) Atlas - Rarity in anything good interbred with common recoil increases makes for a fickle relationship... but when you find that magical white gun, it's all gravy for the next 20 levels. 7) Vladov - Like Atlas but worse odds, and without the possibility of getting as good of a medium-close slayer out of the bargain. 8) Maliwan - There is only the Defiler, the Volcano, and the Hellfire that keep this manufacturer from being on the bottom, well, that and the utter amounts of suck heaped onto the... 9) Eridians - Rarity, fickleness, and oftentimes lackluster firepower coupled with a slow projectile, impossible-to-accurately-read magazine counter and reduced movement speed make these inhumanly made weapons impractical pieces of expensive trash in my inventory. 10) Jacobs - Craptastic rate of fire, often times reduced magazines, AND poor recoil handling are not made up by increased firepower. Seriously, only certain purple-quality ultra-rare models of Jacobs' shotguns are any good. At least you can mess around and have fun with an Eridian Lightning Storm or Lightning. TrollofReason 08:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 1) Jakobs - Because if it took more than one shot, you suck. NOhara24 10:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) No ranking here, but a top-shelf two-shot Tediore Equalizer is sex in Mordecai's hands - definitely my favorite gun, though no comment on what that means about the manufacturer. -FatDragon 1) Jakobs - excellent power and low to moderate fire rats. very nice kickback effect on higher levels, usually use a skullmasher, bessie or unforgiven. 2) Maliwan - very nice weapons, especially for dispatching lance and bandits, mostly use a hellfire, volcano or a defiler 3) Vladof - excellent rate of fire even though medium accuracy. really enjoy the Vladof Surkov 4) Dahl - average weapons, good for everything, usually use a penetrator or a anaconda 5) S&S Munitions - excellent guns with high ammo and good tech. usually use a serpens or a orion 6) Atlas - great all around weapons, especially the cyclops, chimera, aries and kyros power 7) Hyperion - Fine guns with high accuracy, dont really use them that much, except invader and nemisis 8) Tediore - somewhat mediocre, but good reload speed although dislike their low power, but easy to find. good equalizers 9) Torgue - nothing really special here except cobra, good explosive dmg 10) eridian - pure garbage, low dmg and low recharge rates. not with the time using Max payne278 11:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) @ CJ: You bring up some good points. I like the Eridian Thunderstorm and Lightning myself. With a Roland or Liliths shock coms and good profs. they are some of the most powerful guns in the game IMO. I usually can one or two shot most enemies with them. Some of the new DLC3 ones are useful aswell. To answer the question on Vladof, they are the only manufactuerer to make guns that can bypass sheilds(Vengence, Surkov). so thats one thing they have going for them. If your not a Mord. with Trespass skill, and want to shoot thru the enemies sheild they are a good choice IF you can find a good version. Im not saying they should be ranked higher because they are as you said, not good most of the time. Thats my opinion anyway.Veggienater 12:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC)